Sad, Lonely and Desperate for Attention
by loveandlearn92
Summary: A/U: S3. Callie Torres is heart-broken over her break-up with George O'Malley. Living at the Archfield, she unexpectedly finds comfort in Arizona Robbins; the blonde haired stranger she met at the hotel bar... Rating - T/M.


**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy is the property of ABC. No infringement intended.

**AN**: There will no doubt be mistakes, all mine - No Beta.

**Sad, Lonely and Desperate for Attention.**

* * *

Callie's shift had just ended and she felt an instant calmness wash over her as she made her way towards the entrance of the hospital. As the large glass doors slid open, she let out a sigh of relief, stepping into the darkness of the night. It was a cold night but the cool air was just what she needed, especially after the day she had. It had been long, exhausting and emotionally draining. And even though the hospital was large with many floors and places to hide, she couldn't help but feel suffocated by it. It was just one of those days, well… weeks, really.

"Callie," she heard a familiar voice mutter in the distance. She knew it was George, but she refused to look at him, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. "Callie, will you please talk to me?" he pleaded.

She snapped her eyes shut for just a second feeling a dull pain in her chest, the armor she had built threatening to crack. George had always had this affect on her. Callie had fell for him, hard and fast, and she hated that he had such a hold on her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to be numb. She didn't want to feel, well… anything. She wanted to move on, but the feeling of sadness and longing quickly consumed her. "George," she replied slowly, gathering her thoughts as she turned to face him.

George closed the gap between them, taking a few steps forwards. "I miss you," he admitted. His eyes moved over her face for a long time and Callie knew he was telling the truth by how sincere he looked and sounded. "We could talk, you know... sometimes."

She gazed into his green eyes, then blinked and looked away; saying, "We're not friends, George."

"We could be," he responded, hopeful. "I'm not this guy, Callie. I'm not the guy that makes girls cry. That's not me. That's Alex or Derek, I'm- I'm the 'fix it' guy. You know, always there to help. At least that seems to be the case with Izzie and Meredith. I just- I still care about you, and I really want to make this better."

Callie's heart broke at those words. "You just don't get it, do you?" she asked. "I broke up with you, George. I loved you. I told you that I loved you. I turned into _that_ girl. I had never said that to a guy before. Never. And you acted like it was nothing. You put your friends first. Every time. Who was I to you, George? Was I your girlfriend? Somebody to mess around with? Do you even know?"

George just stared at her; his green eyes piercing her brown. He didn't speak, though he seemed to want to open his mouth to try to answer some of her questions. He just couldn't. Instead, he bowed his head, feeling ashamed.

Callie shook her head. "Forget it," she resigned. Her voice was a whisper. Her sadness bare for him to see, before she walked silently to the parking lot to find her car. Frustrated, she unlocked the door and climbed in, ready to head to the Archfield - the hotel she had been living in the past few months. Usually she would head straight to her room, but not tonight. Tonight she needed a drink. She needed a distraction. And more than anything - she wanted to feel numb. She wanted to forget.

The hotel bar had a cozy sort of feel to it; not too big or small. It was just right. The tables were spread evenly around the room. The bar itself an island, pressed up against the farthest wall with a dozen or so backed bar stools dotted in front of it. She eyed the room, each table was full and the gentle lull of hushed conversations dominated the atmosphere. Noticing the spare stool, she headed straight for the bar, taking a seat.

The bar tender finished wiping down the hard wooden surface before looking up at her with a smile on his face. He threw the towel he was holding over his shoulder and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Shots," Callie answered. "I don't care what they are," she added, removing her credit card from her purse and laying it on the counter. "But make them strong. Very strong. And keep them coming."

The bar tender nodded his head. Distracted, Callie barely registered the person who had sat down beside her. "You know, they say you should never drink alone," the stranger said, voice smooth and confident, before adding, "I'll have what she's having."

Callie turned to put a face to the voice and couldn't help but stare. Her eyes raked very obviously over the face and body of the woman who had sat beside her. Her blonde hair was hanging by her shoulders in loose waves. Her skin was creamy and pale, and she wore a natural looking pink gloss on her lips. She was wearing a blue top that clung to her chest in just the right way and a pair of tight blue skinny jeans; her legs were crossed, but they seemed to be long and lean, accentuated by a pair of very high stiletto heels.

"Here you go," the bartender said, returning and laying the shots on the bar. The woman's eyes widened, before a smile settled on her face. "These are on me," she said, handing the bar tender some money, before turning her attention back to Callie.

Callie watched as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, displaying a set of dimples. "You know, it isn't polite to stare," she teased, sliding the shot across the bar and knocking Callie from her reverie.

"Oh — sorry," Callie replied, blushing. She looked down at her drink and then up at the set of clear blue eyes that stared back at her, expectantly. "Thanks," she hesitated, a charming smile spreading over her face as she lifted the glass, threw her head back and emptied the contents.

The woman watched and raised the rim of her glass to her lips before doing the same. "Oh, God," she shuddered as the liquid coated her throat. "What was that?" she asked, disgusted. Her nose crinkled and her tongue ran over her lips trying to get rid of the taste.

Callie laughed. "I have no idea," she replied, looking equally as disgusted, which made the blonde laugh.

Once the laughing settled, it faded into a soft smile and the woman extended a hand, introducing herself, "My name's Arizona."

Callie looked down at Arizona's hand for a moment before taking it in her own and shaking it with a smile on her face. "Callie," she replied.

_"But make them strong. Very strong. And keep them coming."_

The bar tender appeared with another two drinks - the same horrible liquid in them. Callie and Arizona looked at each other, then down at the glasses in front of them before meeting each other's gaze once more and bursting into another round of laughter. They called on the bar tender, ordering wine instead. They sat sipping their drinks in silence for a few quiet moments, giving each other stolen glances over their glasses. Callie was confused to say the least. Arizona was confident and charming, and she was enjoying her company. But, she couldn't help but wonder why she had approached her of all people. The bar was packed full of people - men and women - looking for a good time. A little fun. Callie, on the other hand, well... she couldn't remember the last time she had fun.

She had been sad and lonely, and desperate for attention from a man who seemed to be incapable of loving or wanting her back. God, she was pathetic. She knew it. This was pathetic. She was over-thinking things.

"So, why are you drinking alone? If you don't mind my asking," Arizona spoke, her voice a little hesitant, like she was worried about how it sounded.

"I'm not," Callie answered, she saw a flash of what might have been disappointment in the woman's eyes, and smiled, "You're here, remember?"

Arizona smiled back at her. "Well," she began. "I didn't think someone as pretty as you should be drinking alone."

Callie blushed and took another sip of her wine before trying to change the subject. "What brings you to Seattle?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact," Arizona stated, "I'm a surgeon."

"A surgeon?" Callie interrupted, excited. "Me too!" she added, taking another drink.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, receiving a nod of the head from Callie in return. "Well, I was here to check out Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm considering moving here when I finish my fellowship next year."

"Seattle Grace is great," Callie replied, enthusiastically. "I'm still doing my residency but I don't plan on going anywhere else when I finish. It's a great hospital," she repeated.

Arizona grinned. "Good to know," she said, arching an eyebrow before taking another drink. "So, I get why I am staying at a hotel, but what are you doing here?"

"I've been living here for the past few months," Callie answered. "I really should find an apartment," she added, laughing.

"And, why are you drinking alone?" Arizona repeated. This time there was no hesitation in her voice when she asked.

"It's just been one of those days," Callie responded, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I just want to forget for a little while," she added, sadness washing over her face.

Arizona nodded her head gently and decided to throw caution to the wind. "You know," she said slowly, turning on her stool to face Callie. Callie looked up at her face, eyes still filled with sorrow. "There are other ways to forget that don't involve alcohol and waking up with a nasty hangover in the morning."

Arizona glanced down at Callie's lips, her tongue licking her own. Callie's eyes tracked the movement and she swallowed hard. "Like what?" she asked warily, knowing fine well what Arizona was suggesting.

Arizona leaned forward, capturing Callie's mouth with her own. Words weren't necessary - actions spoke louder. When she felt Callie respond, she deepened the kiss, her tongue gliding along the seam of Callie's mouth, seeking permission. Callie hummed her approval, opening her mouth and drawing Arizona's tongue in, using a hand to grip the back of her neck so she was pressed against her tightly. She was a puddle, a complete hot mess in her arms, every bit of sadness dissipating with each movement of her mouth, each graze of her tongue, which sent flashes of pleasure and electricity all through her body, in the best way possible.

Arizona slowed their kiss before pulling back, leaning their foreheads together and closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Callie was right there, her lips a hair's breadth away from her own. For a moment they breathed the same air: her eyes searching Callie's face, looking for any resistance. When she found none, she leaned back in and kissed her: softly, almost chastely, leaving her lips tingling and wanting more. "Do you want to get out of here?" she suggested.

Callie nodded. Her breaths came in pants as she tried to get her body under control. "Definitely," she answered breathlessly.

Arizona smiled, quickly downing her drink before taking Callie's hand in her own and leading her out of the crowded bar. When they reached room 502, Callie rummaged through her bag and pulled out the key card, swiping it so the door opened with a click. Arizona automatically connected their lips as they entered, sliding Callie's leather jacket off her shoulders before her hands found the hem of her shirt. She tugged on it and yanked it up over her head, tossing it onto the floor.

As their tongues collided, she felt more urgent than ever to see more of Callie's body. Her hands wandered up her jean clad thighs, her fingers finding the small metal button and popping it open. Callie's hands came to her hips, helping Arizona push them off, before shimmying her way out of the jeans, kicking them to the side. As soon as they were gone Arizona had her pinned up against the door in another kiss, slipping a thigh between her legs this time. Callie whimpered against her lips and began to fall apart, her arms instantly wrapping around Arizona's neck as she deepened the kiss and rocked her hips against her.

As Arizona's mouth moved down to her neck, a low uncontrollable moan escaped Callie's lips and she dug her nails into the blonde's back, shuddering. "God, Arizona," she moaned out, her body on fire.

Breaking away, Arizona looked into her eyes again—they were lust filled. Callie wanted this and Arizona could not be more grateful, because she simply had to have her.

Callie must have been feeling impatient too. She tugged at the hem of Arizona's blue shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal a black, satin bra. Her hand then relocated to her jeans, undoing the button as she reconnected their lips, making Arizona groan into the kiss. She giggled softly, tugging the restricting material down as far as she could, waiting for Arizona to rid herself of them.

"Off," she breathed, heavily.

Arizona obliged, dragging the zipper of her jeans all the way down and quickly shimmying out of them. Callie watched her intently, noting that her panties matched her bra. Between her dishevelled blonde hair, bruised lips and toned body, Callie didn't know where to look first. Arizona was sexy as hell.

When her eyes finally met Arizona's again, the blonde smiled, reaching around her back to unhook the black satin bra she was wearing, never breaking eye contact with the brunette as it dropped to the ground. She then removed her matching panties and watched as Callie's eyes raked up and down her naked body: her eyes dark with arousal and her tongue peeking out to lick her lips appreciatively at the sight before her.

However, she suddenly noticed a change in the mood. Callie stood frozen almost, and Arizona swore she saw a look of panic flash cross her face. "Uh…" Callie fumbled, suddenly feeling nervous. "God, I'm sorry. I've never…" she looked to the floor, embarrassed. She didn't know why; it wasn't like she wasn't attracted to Arizona. She could easily see herself falling into bed with her. It was just, well... she didn't have any experience with women and here she was standing in front of this gorgeous and very naked lesbian, who, no doubt had tons of experience. It was intimidating. It had the potential to be a disaster. Actually, this already was a disaster. Realizing she had completely ruined the moment between them Callie cursed herself even more.

"Come here," Arizona instructed. Callie took a step forward and opened her mouth to say something but Arizona cut her off, covering her mouth with her own in a delicate kiss. Callie expected her to deepen the urgency of the kiss, but she didn't. Their movements were smooth and unhurried. Nothing frenzied or impatient. It was as if they both knew they had the whole night to do this. Arizona reached behind Callie, removing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She groaned at the skin on skin contact, before backing Callie onto the bed, laying her down and removing her last item of clothing.

She swallowed visibly at the sight, before climbing on top of her, so she was hovering over her naked body. Looking down, she admired the woman beneath her; her head was tilted back, her dark hair spread across the white pillow and her lips were bruised. "You really are beautiful," she said aloud, her thoughts escaping her mouth before she had a chance to filter them.

_"C'mon! She's Izzie! She's blonde. She's stacked. She's a supermodel. And I'm... I mean, I'm George."_

_"What does that make me?"_

Callie looked longingly into Arizona's eyes, before raising a hand to cup her cheek, letting her thumb graze the soft skin. She smiled, lifting her head and capturing Arizona's lips with her own. She slowly, moved her lips to Arizona's jaw and then her neck, sucking, gently, on the spot just below her ear, making Arizona let out an appreciative moan.

"Callie." Arizona's voice was breathy and low. There was nothing between them, it was skin against skin and she didn't think she could take much more of this, not when Callie was naked and perfect, and under her.

"God, I want you," Callie whispered in her ear. Arizona heard the certainty in her voice and pulled back, her face inches away from Callie, eyes looking intently in to hers. That was all she needed to hear before she lost all reserve and patience, leaning down and kissing her hungrily.

Her lips and mouth moved down Callie's body, starting at her neck; she nipped and sucked at the soft flesh. She then moved down to her chest, her hand kneading her breasts as her mouth licked, sucked and bit her erect nipples, making Callie groan. She continued down her belly until she reached the apex of her thighs, positioning herself comfortably between them, before gently running her tongue along the length of her, moaning at how wet she was and at finally having the taste of her against her tongue. Callie tasted good, sweet.

Callie whimpered, her hips automatically working in synch with Arizona's mouth before she had her so wound up that she was begging Arizona to go deeper, harder. Her whole body was tingling as Arizona's magical fingers and tongue continued to push her further and further to the edge. She could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel this good. She needed to come, desperately. The tiny explosions started building at the tips of her toes and her heart beat raced, pounding against her chest and drumming in her ears as the start of her orgasm ripped through her entire body... Arizona sensed it and wanting to see Callie's face made her way up her body, her fingers continuing to hit that sweet spot over and over again until she came undone. It was beautiful. She, was beautiful, and Arizona had to resist the urge to kiss her, unsure if Callie would be comfortable with tasting herself on her lips.

However, Callie gripped her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss, obviously needing the connection too.

Arizona brought their foreheads together, before rolling them until they were both lying on their sides facing each other. Her arms were wrapped around Callie, whose head nestled into the crook of her neck. They lay quietly, smiling at each other, their breathing evening and slowing as their heart beats calmed. She pulled Callie a little closer and pressed her lips to hers again, Callie's eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

Time passed as they both lay blissfully in the afterglow. "What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked softly, her fingers drawing lazy patterns up and down Callie's spine. "I can literally hear you thinking."

Callie laughed. "You," she answered honestly.

Arizona smiled. "What about me?"

Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to call it or how to explain it: the feeling that had taken over her body when Arizona had protectively wrapped her arms around her and placed the most tender of kisses on her lips, whilst lying in the afterglow.

It felt good, incredibly good. Arizona's body was warm. Her scent sweet. And the combination made Callie feel something she hadn't felt in a long time: comforted. Arizona had made her feel adored: worshipped really, the way she looked at her and the way she fluttered kisses and tiny bites all over her body, but when she proceeded to then wrap Callie in her arms, hugging her tightly, impossibly close? She couldn't help but feel cared for, and maybe, _maybe_ the tiniest bit sad that she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this... _safe?_

_God, Callie, you are just sad and lonely, and desperate for attention. _

_It was just sex, she reminded herself. That was all it was. Good sex. Mind-blowing sex in fact. _

The physical, she could explain – Arizona made her feel alive, she set her senses aflame: her stormy blue eyes roaming all over her body - one caress, one stroke, one brush of her fingers, feather-light or bold, always gentle, knocking the air out of her lungs and making her unable to breathe. All she could see and feel was _her._ Her mouth. Her tongue. Her fingers. She was completely lost to her touches.

She wasn't expecting to be so utterly consumed. She expected it to be quick and dirty, numbing almost, and ultimately making her feel worse for wear afterwards.

However, nothing but warmth settled over her heart in the afterglow, a soft sigh escaping her and a smile tugging at her lips when Arizona pulled her in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It just felt so familiar. It felt good. Incredibly good. And Callie couldn't remember the last time she had truly felt that way.

Lifting her head from its spot in Arizona's neck, Callie pulled back and looked up at her. "You made me forget," she whispered, looking long and hard at her, trying to impart her meaning onto Arizona with the sheer intensity of her eyes.

Arizona could feel her heart beating faster than normal. "I'm glad," she replied softly. She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't think straight when Callie was looking at her like that.

"Thank you," Callie added, grateful. It was then she rolled Arizona onto her back and straddled her waist: looking down into her blue eyes and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"You are definitely taking advantage of me," Arizona joked. Callie leaned down and kissed her. "So let me," she murmured against her lips, before re-capturing them in a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Arizona did let her. She wouldn't even think about stopping her.

She couldn't decide if their attraction was purely physical or whether the connection she felt between them was more than sexual. She didn't allow herself to think too deeply about it. Callie was straight, so it was meaningless to them both. It was just sex – a distraction, the need to get off. However, the conversation flowed seamlessly between them and they had an appetite for each other which only seemed to whittle with each experience. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning - after hours of laughs, conversation and exploring each other's bodies - that they finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

Arizona ran her hand through her hair, the entire night coming back to her in such a rush that she almost couldn't believe it. She had to, though, as it explained why she wasn't in her own hotel room, but an unfamiliar bed—naked. Arizona had fallen asleep - something she never did. She would always leave after sex to avoid any awkwardness the next morning. Last night had been different though. _Callie_ was different.

She looked over at the still sleeping brunette and pulled her arm out from under her, untangling their limbs. She stared for a moment - hesitating. She shouldn't still be here. She had a flight to catch. Pushing the covers back, she slowly made her way out of the bed and went to gather her clothes that were still scattered across the floor. She heard Callie moan in her sleep and hoped that she wasn't waking up. She stopped what she was doing for a moment, checking. Yes - Arizona still had some luck. Slipping on her clothes, she thought maybe she should wake Callie to say goodbye... or something. She did enjoy spending time with her after all. But she figured she would be best to just leave—that would be better, right? She bit her lip contemplating what to do...

_Leave._

She put her shoes on and opened the door, leaving the room before she could talk herself into staying. She shut the door softly, telling herself this was for the best. Who wanted an awkward goodbye conversation, anyway? When it came down to it, she would probably never see Callie again, even if she did wake her. They lived in separate states. Plus, Callie was straight. How could Arizona let herself forget that - Callie wasn't even gay.

And even if she was, Arizona knew she was horrible at relationships. That was what her last girlfriend told her when they broke up. And Arizona knew she was right because she didn't falter, hearing the words—she didn't cry. She wasn't saddened. She was more…relieved than anything. She enjoyed being single. It was fun. Easy. And she liked it that way.

Laughing to herself, Arizona realized how ridiculous she was being. Callie was just another conquest. A one night stand. That was all. One she would never see again, right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will hopefully continue this at some point. **


End file.
